


Move Over Sammy

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Characters Writing Fanfic, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky decides to expand her fanfic pairings. Poor Sammy has been replaced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move Over Sammy

“Garth watched as Becky balanced on a chair trying her best to hang the mistletoe over the kitchen archway . He was ready to spring forth and save his damsel from what would be a nasty drop onto her precious little bottom.

He thankfully had the reflexes of a seasoned hunter and was able to catch her when she did topple over.

Luckily she managed to hold onto the mistletoe in her delicate hand, and was able to reward her savior with a kiss.”

Becky had decided her fan fics now needed to include her man and their epic love story


End file.
